Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. The combustor includes fuel injectors that supply fuel for the combustion process. During operation of the fuel injectors, mal distribution and coking of the liquid fuel may hinder performance of the gas turbine engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,086,017 to Twardochleb et Al. discloses a fuel injector that includes a flow path for fuel air mixture to a combustor extending longitudinally through the fuel injector. The fuel injector may also include a liquid fuel gallery at least partially encircling the flow path. The gallery may include a plurality of fuel spokes configured to deliver liquid fuel from the gallery to the flow path. The fuel injector may also include an annular outer housing circumferentially positioned about the gallery to form an insulating air cavity at least partially around the gallery. The outer housing may include at least one purge hole to provide communication between the insulating air cavity and outside the outer housing of the injector.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.